fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Treacherous Waters
Prologue "A hidden alley way...why the cloak and dagger, my good friend." The rather dark and rarely visited Hive-world alleyway was not the type of place that the famed Gem-Heart thief, otherwise known as the Eldar Exodite Berheven Jirlis, would typically conduct his business. However he had come to Rho and thus he had to play by the Assassin's set of rules. "Did you acquire it?" Once again the assassin was as expected, uninteresting and strait to the point. The Eldar had spent a few years already working on and off with this quiet individual, and had learned that Rho's preference for straightforward communications and dull, hidden activities was a eternal constant. Unlike the Eldar's own preference for more theatrical activities and the enjoyment of some of life finer things. Despite their differences the two did work well enough together, Berheven could easily break into locations that even the master assassin could not, however the assassin's talent for making issues disappear certainly had helped the pair over the years. As Berheven had given Rho access to critical information and certain relics while the assassin had covered Berheven's tracks as the Eldar acted in a much more ambitious manner within the local sectors. "Of course I have it. Do you think I'd come here if I was pathetic enough to screw-up thieving from the AdMech? Now could you explain to me what it is you think you are going to do?" Silence, as the Eldar had expected, was the only response for quite some time. "We don't have much time. I am going to need your services for another mission. I will be rewarding you with whatever you request afterwards." Rho's statement gave Berheven a slight startle, typically Rho was a Mon-Keigh who was careful with resources never willingly giving up more than what he felt was the adequate price for Berheven's service. "And I suppose you will be contacting me by the usual measures?" This time silence was the only reply the Master Eldar thief received, it had been obvious Rho would have left if all pertinent data had been given, however Berheven still held out hope that the Mon-Keigh would still humor him at least once by attempting to hold a slightly longer conversation. With a smile on his face, and a slight tweaking of his flesh-mask, Berheven set off to his next destination. 'The Terra's blessing Bar and Lounge' had grabbed Berheven's attentions since he had arrived on this world, and the Gem-Heart thief, now under the guise of a rich roaming Free-bonder, fully intended to indulge upon any pleasure the establishment could give him. "Hello Gents, Mademoiselles, I, Heindrick Durchentile, currently have a fortune to spend and a intention to squander it all upon you. All for the price of good company, a entertaining tale, and someone to share..." Berheven however found the current state of the bar less pleasing than he had hoped, as a Raizerflail was pressed to his neck by a solemn looking Wych. "Hello Gem-Heart, I have a few things I'd like to ask you." A Mon-Keigh asked, as he stepped forward, a Inquisitorial seal displayed before him. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Category:Story Category:Solomus-BlackWing Category:Plaguenumber3